You Can RunOr Not
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: I love you so much, so why are you still running away from me? But then again, you could never hide. Dark Fic. KanameXZero
1. Chapter 1

I am running through this series of corridors.

He is running away from me again.

I do not understand. Why must he do this to me? I have showered him with lavish gifts, love, care, my attention and affections. But he still treats me coldly.

In the past, I hated him, I hated him so much. Because I loved another.

But then, never would I expect, my affections turned to him. Initially, I was sick to my stomach. How could I love a man? Especially a vampire hunter.

Those thoughts consumed me, took over my whole life. I obsessed over those thoughts and every time I saw him, I took in the sight of his beauty, which I discovered. His silver threads of hair and his eyes which could not be compared to ametysts. His skin shone ; it reminded me of diamonds. And then I thought, how wonderful it will be to hold such a rare creature of beauty in my arms.

Then started the open shows of my love for him.

I patted his head, something which he responded with a snarl and a declaration to kill me with that gun he carries around.

I caressed his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin, to which he responded by slapping away my hand and his eyes turning a bloody red.

I nudged my elbows against his body on purpose, to which he responded with an annoyed expression on his face.

I loved it all, then I grew more bold.

I left white roses on his bed, to show that I wanted him to be pure and innocent, until he became mine.

I left cards, all ending with declarations of love.

I left expensive presents, which may have cost me my whole life savings.

I didn't care, all I cared about was obtaining your love.

I watched you pick up those gifts, you blushed, my love. Your lovely face was tinged with a lovely pink. It was so adorable, I wanted to see more.

Then again, as days passed by, I saw that girls took an attraction to you as well. It disgusted me. They clinged onto your arms. They giggled like wild hyenas. They laughed as if to taunt me, saying that Zero was closer to them and not to me. I hated the way they caked their faces with makeup and polluted the air with the amount of perfumes they were using. Such vain, vile creatures should not be allowed near my Zero.

Then, came the series of murders.

I wonder who it was. The murderer that is. I do not know, all I know is that I would black out occasionally whenever I feel intense rage. Only to wake up, staring at corpses of those vixens and blood splatters all over my clothes. Looking at my bloodied hands, and the organs that I have ripped out laying on the ground.

I don't know anymore, all I know is I still love my Zero.

But he found out. I thought that when he knew, he would be proud.

But why was it that instead of pride on his face, it was the look of utter horror and disgust.

I called out to you, you ran.

I could only stand up calmly and run after you.

It must be a shock, for you to see me drenched in their blood. You must be angry at me for tainting myself with their blood.

Don't worry, my love. I will wash them off. Don't run away.

Then, I caught you in my arms. You began shouting hysterically.

''Let me go, Kuran!''

''You are crazy, Kuran!''

''Fuck, what did you do!''

''Go away, leave me alone, stalker, bloodsucker!''

I was not angered by your accusations, I cradled you gently in my arms to comfort you, to calm you down. You pounded my chest, begging me to let you go.

But then, Zero, I can never let you go.

I closed the distance between our lips, enveloping your soft lips with mine. I moaned softly and bit your tongue with my canines. You flinched, so I ran my hands down your sides, making you shiver. I tasted your blood, I loved it.

Then, you bit my tongue, in an attempt to escape from me, expecting me to flinch and let you go.

But oh, my love, that was a wrong thing to do.

Unbeknownst to you, we created a blood bond when you tasted my blood too. We are connected in heart and mind now.

I hugged you tighter to my chest. I put my lips close to your ears.

''I love you.''

And that was it.

~Fin~

Tell me how was it? Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, maybe this needs more chapters. So, from a oneshot, this is going to be a full out story. Hopefully, people will like it.

To all the people who reviewed, I really thank you alot, ben4kevin ( I also ship that couple XD) , wawatvxq ( A Cassie? Awesome~ XD) , Starry Night( Many thanks!) , hyannae ( Got it!), and xMissNalax ( Really, thanks for all your support from the start of Bitter Silence XD By the way, love your new fanfic on Naruto and Sasuke. Support her, yo!)

Zero's POV

I could never quite fathom the choices that vampires make, but the choice that Kuran made surprised me more.

Why me?

There were many others who are more beautiful, more pure, less tainted. Yet he still came to me.

Before I knew that he was the sender of all those gifts

Before I even realised them meaning behind his gestures and his innocent patting of my head

Before I caught a whiff of the scent of blood

Before I arrived at the crime scene

Before I was greeted with the horrific sight of Kuran, bloodied and with a feral grin on his face.

Before I ran away

I never knew, I really didn't. The fact that he loved me. The fact that he loved me to the point of obsession.

But he hated me and now he claims that he loves me.

When he encircled his arms around me, held me closer to him, he thought I was being comforted but no, my heart nearly leaped out of my throat.

And then, he bit my lip. It stung, it burned. But one thing which disturbed me, other than the sight of him bending over those corpses, was him licking away my blood.

In a futile attempt to escape, I bit down onto his invading tongue harshly. He flinched and at that moment, I felt victory. But it disappeared as soon as it appeared, for when he broke away, a devilish grin appeared on his lips.

The news which came next, nearly made me break down.

A blood bond.

I had created a blood bond with a freaking bloodsucker, my enemy .

Then, as he tightened his hold over me, I could feel my soul sinking deeper, my body relaxed and I allowed him to take me back to one of the Kuran mansions.

So here I am now, lying on the bed , my limbs tied to the headpost.

Kuran, with his insane gaze, told me that if I were to escape, he would step into the sunlight and let himself burn into ashes, into nothingness.

Half of me agreed with him, yet another side of didn't. How could I even have any feelings for a vampire? Especially a prince?

I looked around the room, he had nailed down the windows, claiming that this would prevent any prying eyes and anyone who dreams of stealing me away from him.

I wanted to laugh bitterly and say,'' Yes , of course. I will definitely be taken away by someone, especially in this area which is so deserted and is a restricted zone.''

Of course, I didn't.

Just then, Kuran came in. He brought along a bouquet of white roses again. The same ones he left outside my room.

He set them inside a vase and inched closer to me. I could only look at him with frightened wide eyes. I could not move at all.

He giggled softly and was chanting, ''Zero is all mine, all mine...''

''My god, my god, you are finally here.''

He reached out to touch me and stroked my face gently, then cradled the hand he used to touch me, close to his chest.

''Zero~ Your humble servant is here~''

Servant? You are a vampire prince...

Suddenly, he took out a knife and an empty vial. He swiftly cut a line across my exposed chest, leaving a trail of blood. He gathered the blood into the vial and smeared the remaining drops of blood over my chest.

''See this, Zero?''

He approached the roses and poured the vial of blood over them, the white mixing with the red.

''We have bonded together now, we are officially together now. Tomorrow, I shall announce to everyone, that their beloved Kaname-sama is getting married to _his _beloved!''

Then, Kuran bit into one of the bloodied roses, chewing onto its petals. He moaned in delight, saying that the taste of my blood was better than consuming any other delicacies. Then, he twisted the stem into the shape of a ring.

He got down on one knee, next to the bed. He held my hand up and kissed it.

''Zero , will you marry me?''

I had wanted to say no, but Kuran , in a sickly sweet falsetto voice, responded to his own question.

''Yes, Kaname my love, I will.'' He giggled and dragged the ring into my ringfinger.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the thorns of the stem was tearing my skin apart, yet Kuran did not care. He brought my hand to his face, using my hand to stroke his face.

''Kaname, I love you so much.'' He said and smiled.

''Oh, Zero, I love you , no one can touch my angel.''

I could feel my tears, please, someone, help me.

**Kaname's POV**

I could not wait anymore, soon, everyone will know that Zero is mine, and mine alone. I could not enter him now, not never. I cannot taint my angel with such dirty actions and thoughts. He needs to be pure. Because he is my god. I will worship him, give him anything he wants.

We will marry, go away to a place where no one can find us. He will be by my side always.

But I will not let him go. If I do, those beasts will come and try to take him away from me again. I will not allow that to happen.

NEVER.

So, yeah, Kaname is officially bonkers. Whee...imagine a prince bowing down to a lowly level E...hmm...interesting. Well, it does not end here. I am going to write more. So review, gonna keep the spirits up! Thanks for everything!


	3. Chapter 3

A really big thank you to those who reviewed, put me on story alert and put this story into their favorites!

Including ben4kevin, xMissNalax, Kuro-Lunette14, alli11989, anon, xX-KiryuuSama-Xx,CaPiTalStoRieS.

I am seriously grateful :D

Something, really irrelevant to say here, anyone likes SasuNaru? And I wished that there was a vampire anime that is yaoi-related...

Yuuki's POV

That certainly is strange.

Zero has been gone for some time now, after saying that he needed to take a walk to clear some thoughts in his head.

And I know that a walk usually does not take so long.

Kaname-nii has also not been around much lately ; I hardly ever see him now.

I wonder what is going on?

''Yuuki!''

''Oh, what is it?''

Kaien passed me this letter. It is addressed to me.

Yuuki Kuran.

I opened the letter as Kaien stood by the side, waiting for me to finish reading the letter.

Wait- this isn't a letter, this is an invitation.

Kaname- nii is inviting me to a party at one of the Kuran mansions.

I smiled, at least I know that Kaname-nii is not in any trouble.

But why is he throwing a party all of a sudden...and what is this huge red stain at the corner of the invitation?

Kaname's POV

I stared at my soon-to-be bride. He looked so cute, with his eyes so red and puffy.

Why is he so beautiful? Why? And this picture of desolation that I see in front of me only magnifies his beauty.

He is so beautiful while I am too ugly, I am not worthy of him. But still, he loves me so much. He agreed to be my bride. He did.

I have sent out over a dozen invitations now, with my Zero ending it with his own blood.

It is so nice of him, he is always so kind. Regardless of me being a vampire, he is always helping me in the most trivial things. I just cannot wait to openly take him as mine. Sure, there is that blood bond. But there is only one thing to do that will make him mine forever.

I don't care if the vampire council or any other vampire insult me for ''lusting'' after a lowly level E, but I will definitely kill them if they dare to harm my Zero.

''Zero.''

I called out softly, attracting his attention. As his eyes met mine, I reached out my hand, wanting to feel the softness of his silky skin again.

I climbed on top of him, burying my head in his exposed chest, which still had that scar from earlier. And there was still some dried bloodstains.

The smell of his blood was always so enticing. A rare delicacy indeed.

I licked the bloodstains, cleaning his chest for him. He moaned.

That is it.

I need him, I really do.

Without him, I will die. I will be nothing.

I kissed his neck, grinding my hips against his. Surely, he could feel how much I desired him?

''Ku-ran...S-stop it...''

But my beloved, I can't .

I continued kissing him with so much fervor, ignoring his silent cries of protest.

Throughout the night, our bodies finally became one, not just our souls.

We made love.

Zero is mine. Forever and always.

My love will not be pure anymore, I am sorry, my angel. I have dirtied you. I am sorry but you entice me so.

We laid on the bed, our legs entwined together and him laying on my chest. He was not sleeping, but my love was crying.

Was I too rough?

''Zero, I love you.''

More sobbing.

''Zero...''

''I HATE YOU!'' He shouted into my chest, softly pounding onto it again. ''I hate you so much...''

His words angered me so much. After all that I had done for him, after all that I have given him, he treated me like this?

I pushed him off the bed roughly, his restraints tearing apart and slicing his wrists, drawing blood.

''HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?'' I slapped him across the face, accidentally creating an incision on his face. He let out a cry, and I stared at the hand which had sinned.

I hit my love? Immediately, I went to attend to him.

''Zero...I am sorry...Zero...''

He ignored me, my insecurities were increasing slowly.

What if he hates me? What if he doesn't love me anymore? I need to do something to prove that I am sorry...

I picked up the knife that I used to cut into Zero's chest earlier.

''Zero? Look here, my love,'' I began and as he turned to me, his eyes became large as he caught sight of the knife. ''This is my penance, ne?''

''Kuran, what are you doing?''

''KANAME! CALL ME THAT!''

Zero cringed at the volume of my voice and he quickly acceded to my request, not wanting to deal with my changing moods.

''Ka-kaname, wha-what are you doing?''

My eyes softened, god, I love him so much.

I sliced a finger off my hand. The finger that cut into Zero's cheek.

It created a small pool of blood on the ground, that sinful finger.

A scream, laughter, blood.

I just knew that we were meant to be.

There was only two days left to make the necessary preparations for the party.

I left the room, my hand missing a finger.

Zero's POV

That Kuran is fucking insane!

I shuddered, as I looked at the finger on the ground.

Is he for real? I need to escape, I need to find a way out.

That bastard raped me, defiled me, slapped me, abused me.

I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!

I do not wish to be his bride , nor have I ever intended to be. It is too much, if I do not escape, I think I will really die here!

What scared me more than death was that, he will keep him here, cradle me in his arms like I am a broken doll, continue to think that I was his angel.

Well, I am not.

I will escape, even if I have to die trying.

Well yeah, I hope Kaname snaps out of it.

Next chapter: Party time! And oh, Zero tries to escape. What might happen though? Hope you can give me some constructive advice, I will try my hardest to act them out or change! Thank you for reading ! And I do hope you take some time to review about how bad or average this fic is! Thanks for everything!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry that I was sort of late here, was looking through Twilight slash...SethXJacob shipper! XD

Okay, this may seem boring but I really want to do this and that is to thank the reviewers and those who put me on story alert and stuff, yeah, I am really grateful!

To wawatvxq: Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, it is kinda depressing for me , really, this fic...And erm, I will try to end it with the least worst possible ending.

To: jelloisawesome263622: Thank you for your compliment! :D I will try to update daily!)

To ben4kevin: ...I know right...But thank you for reviewing this story since the start of chapter one! :D I will make it less far-fetched! Hopefully!

To Starry Night: Thank you again, Starry Night! Thanks for that little suggestion right at the end of your comment, though there has to be a bit of a twist?

To Kuro-Lunette14 Yay, fellow SasuNaru/NaruSasu fan! Have you tried out Uragiri no boku? It is a shounenai and it is really adorable! So yeah thanks for reviewing and actually bothering to answer to my lame question! :DD

To xX-KiryuuSama-Xx Yes, I will try to make it longer and put in more description and thank you for your nice review :DD And yess, fellow SasuNaru fangirl! They were my first yaoi couple here in Fanfiction, so they are very sentimental to me. Thank you!)

And also, thank you to those who put me on story alert, Lord Loveless and takara2802!

Now, on with the story!

Warning: Homophobic male vampires...(should have made them gay.)

And for one thing, Yuuki is nice here!)

It was time for the party. As night fell and the full moon came out, guests who were invited to the party gathered at the beautiful rose garden behind the Kuran mansion. They laughed happily as they chatted amongst themselves, carrying glasses of wine of the finest quality and feasting on numerous dishes, prepared by the world's greatest chefs.

Kaname stood in front of the mirror, posing in front of it, as he decided on a tie to match his white suit.

Memories of yesterday flooded back into his head.

He had made love for the first time, with his beloved Zero. Then, he had slapped Zero and hurt him. He cut off his finger.

Kaname looked at his hand. It was missing a finger at first, but he was wearing a prosthetic finger in its place. He chuckled. Anything to please his Zero.

He grinned as he tied a red velvet tie around his neck, pleased with the choice he made. He fixed his collar before ordering for a maid to come.

''You called for me, Kaname-sama? A maid bowed in reverence and utter submission.

Kaname glared at her with distaste before slapping her face with as much strength as possible.

''You disgust me. Where is my Zero? He demanded, eyes burning with rage.

The maid held her cheek and hung her head to hide whatever expression she had on her face. He had slapped her so hard, that her skin broke and a few drops of blood trickled down her cheek. Kaname almost wanted to gag from the smell of her blood. After all, Zero's blood was the best.

Yet the blood of this bothersome woman, had the stench of rotten fish.

''He-he is being bathed by the others... Her voice trailed off, as she stared the sight of her master tensing up with his fists shaking. She was afraid that he would hit her again, so she quickly got off the ground, bowed in respect and scurried away from the room.

A knot of anger swelled in his throat. The thought of his Zero, being touched by those women. Their hands, lowering down to wash...

''Zero...I will not allow them...I will not allow them to dirty you like that! He marched to the bathroom in the house.

It was a huge mistake for him to even command them to prepare him for the party. As he got there, he ordered the maids to get out, only to get aroused by the sight of his angel naked.

The maids left the room in a hurry, not really wanting to look back in case they met their master's eyes, which they would be heavily punished for.

Zero sat in the bath, looking at him for a while before facing the view in front of him again.

''Zero... His angel did not reply him, but he could see that he was trying to get away from him.

By instinct, Kaname wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tightly and held a sponge in his hand. He began to wash his back slowly and gently, admiring the pale, white neck at the same time.

''You are so beautiful...''

Zero shuddered. He could not say anything in protest now, could he? And plus, he still hated him. For raping him beforehand. For cutting his own finger.

Zero felt a pang of guilt in his heart. Although he did hated the Kuran, he did not think that it was right for the Kuran to even hurt himself for him.

Anyway, he should not even be concerned for his own rapist and kidnapper, right?

Kaname nuzzled his neck, igniting a slight movement from the other, and bit down on it lightly, licking away the blood which came out.

Kaname lifted his head, satisfied with the mark of possession he has made on his angel's neck.

''Now, everyone will know you are mine...''

Zero gasped in realisation as he touched the spot where he bit him. The bastard gave him a hickey! How dare he!

As he turned his head around, Kaname was gone and in his place was a red dress shirt, with black leather pants.

A note was attached to it.

_To My lovely angel_

_You will wear this clothes tonight. After the party, I will take them off for you and I will make sure you beg for my touch, my love._

_You are mine, don't you ever forget that! Not even Yuuki, Kaien,or anyone should see you! Bear this in mind, if you try to run from me, I will catch you. Because you can never run from me._

_Kaname_

Zero growled. That bastard... But right now, he had to play right into his game. He needed to escape by tonight. He couldn't stand it here anymore. Being stuck with an obsessive bloodsucker was not his idea of having a nice life. But then again, he thought, as if his life before this happened was such a joy.

Yuuki arrived at the party, holding Kaien's arm as he led her behind the house. Yuuki was dressed in a pink dress which flowed freely and stopped beneath her knees. Kaien was simply dressed in a formal black tuxedo with a carnation tucked neatly inside the pocket of his jacket.

''Wow... Her eyes were graced with the sight of fully bloomed roses, a mix of white and red, and a huge spread on the table.

Kaname stood at the balcony, grinning as he tapped the wine glass, trying to get their attention.

Heads turned to look at him and a huge round of applause erupted as they took sight of their glorius vampire prince.

Yuuki marvelled at how well-dressed he was and how handsome he looked in the suit. Kaien just clapped his hands to keep up with the amount of applause the people were giving Kaname.

Kaname felt so proud, something which only boosted his ego, that it bordered on arrogance. He cleared his throat loudly, prompting everyone to cease their clapping.

''Welcome to all of you here, to this little humble party of mine! I invited all of you here because I have a very important announcement!''

The crowd oohed and the excitement within them grew.

What could it possibly be? Was he stepping down from heir of the throne or was he looking for a bride that he could spend the rest of his life with?

Either way, either choice would mean well for the rest of the vampire population. While they admired the prince for his looks and leadership skills, he was truly arrogant and did seem to have any interest in any women. Even those who threw themselves at him, with the hopes of becoming the wife of the heir.

The male and female vampires waited in anticipation for what he has to say next.

''I am getting engaged!''

Groans of disappointment resonated throughout the garden.

The news caught the ears and curiosity of the one and only Yuuki Kuran.

'Strange. Nii-sama has never mentioned getting a bride before. And even if he does, he should have told me, right? She thought, biting her lip.

''And for one thing, my bride, has always been in my mind since the day I saw him. Kaname spoke again, a dreamy look appearing on his face.

Yuuki gasped. Him?

Wait, a him? Their prince was getting married to a man?

The guests chatted amongst themselves again. Disgust and doubt was written all over their faces.

''Wait, did he just say that his bride was a man?''

''Kaname-sama is gay?''

''How vile and atrocious! A member of the royal family , a homosexual?''

''Hmph, and I wasted my time, thinking about retiring and spending the rest of my life with him, spending money on clothing and makeup! Now it can never be!''

Kaname felt annoyed but it disappeared as he could hear the sounds of his love's footsteps behind him.

''SILENCE! He roared out, and the talking between them died down.

''Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet, the one and only in my life. My beloved. Kiryuu Zero!''

As Zero appeared behind him, he grasped hold of his wrist and Zero struggled for a while, trying to yank his hand out of his grip.

Kaname pulled hard and Zero crashed into his chest. Kaname, not wanting to let him go, placed his one hand on his waist and the other on his back.

Zero closed his eyes. 'Just go with the flow, just go with the flow.'

The crowd looked at him properly. Kiryuu Zero, a slender male with typical long legs. He had rather feminine looks though and was he a vampire? He had a rather ethereal kind of beauty, his eyes resembling precious jewels and with hair so silver, that they felt like touching it.

Only one person, who initially froze as she saw him, blinked and quickly placed her hand over her mouth, to prevent the screams which threatened to escape.

.God. Zero? What the hell was he doing with Kaname-nii sama?

''Oh dear, Zero-kun What should we do? Kaien said out loud.

''Simple. We need to confront nii-sama, and ask him what the hell is Zero doing with him! No wonder Zero was missing from several days!''

Kaname stared at his love, and grabbed his chin. He lifted his head, forcing him to meet his eyes before he kissed him hungrily, savoring the taste of his angel's sweet lips. Kaname became more bold as Zero squeezed his eyes shut, something which he mistook as a sign of acceptance and enjoyment, and dove his tongue inside his mouth, exploring it. Kaname moaned softly and Zero's fingers curled and shook.

'Just go with the flow, just go with the flow.' Zero thought, trying to keep the bile from rising higher into the boundary above his throat.

The women in the crowd squealed at the sight of the two men kissing while the men shook their heads, some of them even leaving the party.

''Well, at least most of them likes this, aren't I right, my love? Kaname breathed against his lips.

''Why don't you all enjoy the party then? My love and I shall take our leave. Kaname shouted out to them, his voice becoming hoarse. It was a pain to keep on screaming and yelling from the balcony.

As they disappeared from the crowd's sight, everyone resumed to engaging in pointless banter, especially talking about the news of their prince's sexual orientation which would probably prompt the vampire council to protest against it.

''Excuse me, Kaien. I need to go talk to Kaname nii-sama for a while. Yuuki said as she turned her head slightly, her eyes not leaving the balcony. Kaien nodded, understanding the situation.

There were some questions in her head, regarding what she just witnessed and heard. And she knew who could answer them.

''It was such fun, my love! Haha! Now, we can formally marry! Forever! I don't care if the vampire council comes to know of this...for one day, I will dissolve that stupid council. Filled with disgusting, creepy old fogeys who should retire already! Kaname said, twirling himself and Zero around the bedroom.

He was happy, insanely happy in fact. He could just dream of the future already. Zero and him getting married and if even possible, he will come up with a way for Zero to bear his children.

Kaname kissed his forehead and slowly, the kisses trailed downwards to his neck. He bit into his neck, feeling the need and desire to pleasure his love, to hear the delightful sounds of his moans. But sadly, he never complied.

He laid there in his arms silently, not wanting to move an inch.

''What's wrong, my love? You are not moving nor talking at all. Kaname asked , genuinely concerned for his well-being.

''If you love me, let me go this instant. I cannot take it anymore. Let me go! Zero yelled at him all of a sudden, his mind losing all rational thought, his plans to go with the flow and escape coming to nought.

Kaname hugged him tighter, his mind deluding and convincing him that Zero was just doing this to hear him say that he loves him. After all, all submissives just love their dominant to coax them and whisper sweet nothings into their ears.

''I can't. I love you so much. If I let you go now, I will die. I will die. Kaname took Zero's hands into his, kissing them and rubbing them against his cheek.

Zero wanted to pull his hands away, but seeing the pureblood in such a pathetic state made him stop.

Zero sighed. He just stood there, with the pureblood ravishing his hands, until it was interrupted by a maid.

Kaname glared at her. How dare she interrupt an intimate moment with his love?

''Kaname-sama. Yuuki-sama wants to see you. The maid bowed and Zero felt hope in his chest for once.

Yuuki? His chance to escape was now! He tried to run past the pureblood, but Kaname, sensing that his sudden increase in his heartrate was suspicious, quickly pushed him onto the bed and tied him to the bedposts.

The same position that he was in when he woke up in the mansion.

''Let me go ! Let me go! Zero screamed out, pulling his restraints. Kaname slapped him, his face twisted in unparallelled rage. Zero whimpered and sunk into the bed.

This was it. There was no chance of escape now.

The tears ran down his cheeks again. Kaname's eyes softened and he kissed his cheek.

''Don't worry, my love. I will be back soon. I just have to get rid of her first. Wait for me here, okay?''

Kaname left the room, leaving a crying Zero who could only wallow in his own sorry state.

Yuuki tapped her foot against the ground impatiently. There was so many things that her brother was keeping from her. She wants him to spit them out. Every single thing!

''Ah, my dear Yuuki. What brings you here? Kaname said, his arms spread out in front of him, asking for a hug.

Yuuki ignored him and slapped his arms away.

''Hello? Invitation? She waved the invitation card in front of him before letting it fall to the ground.

''Ah, yes. That is right. I bet you were having a ball of a time? Kaname asked, with a smile so wide and crooked, that Yuuki could tell that it was just a mask he was using.

''Yeah, a grand party, nice garden, great food, great wine. Oh, and such a great news. To hear my own brother, who has been keeping my best friend in his house and suddenly getting engaged to him without telling me. I demand for the truth. The games end here. Yuuki said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and venom.

Kaname blinked once, surprised at the amount of authority in her voice. He smiled at her again and nodded.

''Truth is, Zero and I have been dating for a while now. We were afraid of how you were going to respond , so we decided to keep it from you. Kaname said, his voice now sad and solemn. His sister was gullible it would be easy to trick her, however he did not want to underestimate her too much.

''But I am your sister. You know I won't judge you. Then why did Zero disappear for two days? Without saying anything? Yuuki questioned, her doubting nature taking over her.

''Well, we decided to run away together. To one of the deserted mansions. No one comes here and we thought that it would be a good idea to lead a peaceful life together. Kaname said, swiftly lying through his teeth.

Yuuki heaved a sigh of relief. At least if Zero was in her brother's hands, she could relax.

''Don't you trust your brother? Kaname asked her, faking the sadness in his voice. He would do anything to prevent her from taking Zero away.

Yuuki fell into his trap and felt guilt in her. 'Brother is sad. I shouldn't have doubted him. After all, he has never told a lie to me once.'

''I am sorry , brother. I believe you, Yuuki said, hugging her brother and Kaname returning the hug.'But I need to see Zero, please?''

No! She mustn't!

''No ,Yuuki. Zero is tired . He needs his rest. After all, before the party, we did have some 'activities' to do. Kaname said, suggesting something. Yuuki blushed as she imagined in her head about what kind of activities they were busy with.

''Well, okay then. Tell Zero that Kaien and I miss him so much and that we respect him even though he is homosexual. You too, brother. Just don't hide things anymore, okay? Yuuki said.

''Okay, I won't. I must go now. Kaname was eager for her to go quickly and ended his statement with another hug. His sister hugged him back and kept encouraging about how she would support him no matter what.

Kaname smirked. Oh, how innocent was his sister.

Zero's POV

Yuuki! Yuuki! Get me out of here! Anyone, please! I don't want to be here anymore! Help me!

Help me...

Kaname climbed up the stairs after sending his sister off.

The laughter was building up within him. How much he wanted to laugh at the stupidity of his own sister. Of course, his love had to be by his side.

What an utter joke. She was not even deserving of the title of the princess of all vampires. Her intelligence sure was a far cry from her status. Shouldn't princesses be intelligent, graceful, wise? Yet she does not.

Kaname chuckled, that is to be expected though. Since he was the only one smart enough to be worthy of a royal title.

Now, he will return to his little love. And he will show him what a huge mistake it will be, should he try to escape again.

Okay, end of chapter 3! Sorry for being a little late here, guys! Okay, how was it? Please comment, so that I will learn from my own mistakes! Thank you so much if you ever take time to read my notes at the start and at the end! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, thanks for reviewing again and for one thing, I have a mind to put someone in the mental hospital already! Who watches Smosh! They are cool! Sorry, my vocabulary may be limited, lol. But seriously, I have been following Smosh for a while now and while their movements are very exaggerated, they are ridiculously funny!

To xX-KiryuuSama-Xx: I tried that story, it was sooooo cutee! It reminded me of For your eyes only, for a while there because of the mate thing. I am going to have to read it more! Have you tried this author Angelas or Hell Jashin yet? ItaSasu and all kinds of yaoi pairings! And oh, thanks for the review XD Yeah, I might write more KaZe fics, any one want to team up with me? Because my creative juices are really spent.

To Kuro-Lunette14: haha, it kinds of hurts to write someone being so abusive, especially to a hot guy like Zero. But I keep telling myself,''it is just an anime character, get over it.'' Yeah, that helps haha: D Thanks for that review! XDI have mixed emotions about Yuuki though, I don't like the idea of KanameXYuuki because they are related to each other but still I am a girl, I should be supporting my gender!

To Starry Night: Thank you for reviewing ! You are really enthusiastic, I love that! :DD Kaname is such a badass I think Zero might fall in love with him somewhere along the way! You know Yuuki, she has to believe her brother, Kaname. :D

To irmina: Hey, thanks for the review! :D Yeah, I will try to implement that idea the next time! Because someone has gotta save Zero!

To ben4kevin : I could thank you a thousand times XD Yeah, I am glad you enjoyed it though :D

To wawatvxq: Hmmmm? I guess so. Obsession is always this scary :) Thank you for the review! Who is your favorite member by the way? XD

And thank you for putting me on story alert, Eovin!

Warning: I am gonna suck real bad at lemons, no shit -.-'' I only heard about gay sex, but seriously, I have completely no idea when it comes to writing it out! So, please do criticise me in any way possible! Author Note at the end, please read yo!

XOXOXOXOXO

Yuuki left the mansion, unsuspecting of her brother's true nature. However, there was still something that did not seem so right. It was something that she could not put her finger in. She sensed that there was more to it than meets the eye.

But Kaname was her older brother. If she did not even have the heart to trust him, how could she call herself his loyal sister?

Sigh.

She shook those thoughts away and rode off in the carriage, not really wanting to look back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

''Now, now, that girl is gone . Home. And you, my love, is also at home. Why would you try to run away? You don't think that I am that stupid, do you?'' Kaname teased him darkly, running a bony finger down Zero's arm.

''Heh. You are not so smart, you bastard. I hope everyone will know one day that you are a damn hypocrite vying for their attention!'' Zero spat out, terribly disgusted by the pureblood.

''My love, anyone would DIE to be my queen. Yet you...I feel so hurt.'' Kaname sneered, placing his hand on his chest in mock hurt.

''Then they must be the stupidest. YOU, cut off your finger. Kidnapped me, dirtied me and-'' Zero started, tears welling up in his eyes.

''Enough! I did not dirty you! I purified you! Now that I have marked you with my scent, everyone will know you are mine!'' Kaname interjected, furious by the fact that his love did not understand his intentions.

''I think we need another lesson , don't we? My dear, sweet Zero...So beautiful, so innocent...Yet you have the body of full-fledged devil...'' Kaname said as his hands ghosted over the hem of Zero's trousers and traced the well-defined abs on his delicate body.

''No...No...please! I don't want-'' Zero protested but it was swiftly cut off by a rough kiss. The kiss was desperate, needy in fact. It reminded Zero that he was in Kaname's hands, that he will forever be his.

XOXOXOXOXONo shit! LEMON! WARNING! FORGIVE ME IF THIS SUCKS BAD!XOXOXOXO

Kaname started off by taking off his clothing, sensually, slowly building up the atmosphere in the room. Accompanying the mini striptease that he was putting up for his Zero, he licked his lips suggestively and played with the buttons of the shirt.

As he began taking it off, Zero could not tear his eyes away from him. His chest was free of blemishes or any potential beauty hazard that girls would shriek over. Why couldn't he tear his eyes away?

Engrossed with his thoughts, he failed to realise that Kaname was on top of him, his knees were on either side of Zero's legs, trapping them.

Of course, Kaname wanted to pleasure his lover , make him beg and moan for his touch. He played with Zero's nipples and sucked on them hungrily like a newborn infant. His tongue swirled around one of the nipples, making it erect and hard. Zero tried to prevent himself from moaning out loud by biting down on his tongue, producing blood.

'Hmm? So my little love wants some bloodplay?' Kaname thought, moaning at the friction between their hips as he grinded them together. He licked the bloodtrail , starting from the neck all the way back to Zero's mouth.

He kissed him, sucking on his upper lip and forcefully pushed his way into his mouth. Oh how, he just loved the warmth inside his mouth. He reached down into Zero's pants and started stroking it , coaxing his limp genitals to life.

''K-Kuran...''

''Call me Kaname, my Zero.''

''Th-the hell I will..OH GOD!'' Zero panted out as his sperm splayed all over his chest and face, igniting Kaname to lick it off his face.

''Delicious...as delicious as your blood...''

Zero wanted to punch him, if not for the pesky restraints which prevented him from doing so. He did not want this, he definitely did not want this!

'So, stop being erect already, be limp! Think of a cold night, a cold , cold night...you are not feeling any heat at all, just a cold cold night- Argh!'

Zero screamed out in pleasure as Kaname finished milking him dry. Kaname fetched a bottle of lube in his bedside drawer. Unlike the first time they did it together which was without any lubrication, he would be nicer to his love this time.

''Stop it, stop it already!'' Zero was vexed, he wanted this insanity to stop.

Kaname paid no heed to his cries and as he finished applying the lube to his hard-on, he pushed his way into Zero's entrance, making Zero clench his fists tightly. Damn, it stung!

'No condom , of course. I want Zero to feel me inside him. Tearing his inner walls apart. How much I have yearned for him...' Kaname thought, as he slowly rocked his hips, creating a thrusting motion.

Zero could not help but moan throughout the process. It was too much. The pain was there but there was that overpowering sense of pleasure each time the Kuran's cock brushed against something deep within him. He wanted that feeling somehow.

By now, his hormones took over his system and Zero was moving his hips by his own, making Kaname grin at how naughty his angel was being, tempting him further.

'My little demon...'

Taking his lips into his own.

Running his hands down his sides.

Cupping his bottom and licking the sweat off Zero's chest.

It was pure bliss. Heaven . Paradise. Seeing Zero being so submissive and horny for the first time was very...encouraging.

Moans filled the room as an enraptured Zero blindly gave himself to the devil.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXEnd...of the freaking lemon only!XOXOXOXOXO

Morning came and the first rays of the sun shone into the normally dark room. Kaname had his arm around Zero's waist and his restraints had been removed. Zero laid, slightly curled in a ball, whimpering as he thought of the previous night's events.

Zero's POV

God, what did I do? What did I do?

I am Kiryuu Zero, I live to kill vampires, not be a fucking submissive mate to them!

I even...God...What did I do? I don't know anymore...

So, do I love him or I hate him?

Wait, what am I asking myself?

Of course , I hate him, I am sure of it!

He kidnapped me...did those stuff to me...

I am not a freaking homosexual!

Fuck, I don't love him.

I will never love a bloodsucker.

I am Kiryuu Zero, vampire hunter and I will be always!

I don't love him _,Yes You Do~, _I don't ! Shut up! Shut up!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kaname's POV

I could never be more happier.

My love has accepted me.

We can love each other, grow old together, dine together as a couple.

Should I mention to him that I have been collecting the stuff that he used and touched over the years?

I probably shouldn't.

After all, he is finally here in person and he is all mine...

How much of a devil was he last night?

The expression on his face...it was so delectable.

If possible, I would have taken a picture of the precious moment and hanged it on my wall just to admire him.

Is he awake now? Because I can sense distress and fear...

XOXOXOXOXXOXOX

No one's POV

''Good morning , Zero...'' Kaname whispered into his ear, blowing on it lightly. Zero flinched and tried to scramble away, if not for Kaname's quick reaction.

He has seen this before. A prey running away from its predator. Just like how a zebra may run in the savannah, attempting to run away but the speedy leopard will always catch up and eat him alive. In this case, he would ensure that Zero's heart was completely consumed by him.

''What should you say to me?'' Kaname said, with a hint of a warning in his voice.

''Go-good morning, Ku-Kaname.'' Zero replied, hoping that Kaname did not hear him stumbling over his words.

By a miracle, Kaname did not hear him and hugged him tighter. Actually, he heard but he chose to ignore him. He wouldn't want to frighten his love in the wee hours of the morning now.

'Help...'

XOXOXOXOXO

Yuuki, in a frilly nightgown, dialled a number in the telephone. As the receiver picked up, she held her breath for a while before mustering the courage to speak up.

''Hello? Takuma? I need your help .''

''Why?''

''I fear that we have very very dangerous matters at hand. I need to discuss them with you immediately.''

XOXOXOXOXO

End, ah sorry it was too short. I have some ideas. Either the vampire council comes to learn about it and denounces Kaname as the prince and tries to take Zero away. Or Zero breaks completely. Or Yuuki and Takuma confronts him, discovers Zero and takes him away but someone will die? Or if you could suggest some ideas? Because I am no idea now, really. Review ? Or some constructive advice? Because I know the little lemon scene may not be lemony enough...I may take a while to update also, please be patient with me , thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Many thanks to those who reviewed, irmina, Starry Night, xMissNalax, xX-KiryuuSama-Xx, jelloisawesome263622,Kuro-Lunette14. wawatvxq Yup, I was talking about TVXQ :)!

I also thank all of you for giving your opinion for the next story. I have decided to use some of the story ideas and I also give credit to ben4kevin for suggesting this verrry interesting plot, which I don't want to reveal yet but it has to be in this chapter or the next! So thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this!

XOXOXOXOXO

Kaname's POV

I got off the bed and sauntered over to the door.I looked over my shoulder, my eyes twinkling in delight at the delight of my Zero, naked and marked by me. The vampire prince.

Now, that I thought about it, if he was to be my mate, he would have to be in public attention all the time. Then, what if some of the vampires come to admire Zero and Zero falls in love with one of them?

What if-?

I had to stop thinking like this. My Zero will never leave me. After all, we are bound by the blood bond . If any of us was to leave each other's side, we would suffer intense mental agony. And if that mental agony goes on for weeks, there is a chance of death.

I don't want to risk anything which is a potential threat to Zero's life, let alone mine. If he were to leave me, what would I do? I just know that I would put myself to eternal rest.

Perhaps my own behavior scared him? Maybe I should tone down my naturally animalistic nature. I should get him breakfast, wouldn't want him to go hungry.

XOXOXO

Meanwhile...

''What is the reason that you have called me here, my lady?'' Takuma teased her with the term, aware that it would annoy Yuuki if he was too formal with her.

''Urgh, come off it Takuma, you know I hate that. '' Yuuki rolled her eyes and whacked his arm lightly.

''No, seriously, why have you called me down here?'' Takuma asked her, this time his features turning more serious.

Yuuki felt that it was unexpected of Takuma to suddenly turn this serious. However, this w_as _serious, and that was all that really mattered.

''Lately, I have attended this party that Kaname nii-sama has organised...'' Yuuki started ''It was an engagement party.''

''Woah, I did not come for that one. I mean, I _was _invited. But , not really a big fan of weddings and all. So, erm, who is the bride?'' Takuma was startled that the mighty, proud Kaname Kuran could actually find someone to marry!

''That is the point. It is Zero, '' Yuuki took in a deep breath. '' But I feel that things are not that simple.

Takuma's eyebrows came together in a frown. What did she mean by that?

''Kaname nii-sama was acting a bit strange when I asked him about Zero...as if he was hiding something so-''

''So basically, you want me to be your spy and find out what is going on right? Since I am Kaname's childhood friend, so he should trust me.'' Takuma said, rambling on like a genius.

''But aren't you his sister?'' Takuma questioned her in an accusing way, as if to say that the relationship between the two siblings was not as well as he thought.

''Yes...but then, I have already have the feeling that he does not trust me..So you will have to help me, please?'' Yuuki pleaded.

Takuma allowed a defeated sigh to escape from his lips and nodded his head subtly, which Yuuki noticed with her enhanced vision.

''Thank you.''

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Still Kaname's POV here

''Zero, I brought you breakfast!'' I called out to him as I reached the room. I was in a rather cheerful mood , save for the intrusive thoughts which continually tormented me about the events that would occur if Zero did not love me anymore.

It killed me.

There was this voice inside, telling me to teach him a lesson he would never forget, so that he won't leave me, ever.

I laughed softly to myself as I stared at a sleeping Zero. He was snoring softly, which was music to my ears.

''Nnn...Help...Yu..yuu..yuuki...'' Zero mumbled in his sleep, slightly turning his body.

Yuuki? I tensed and the tray of food that I was carrying shook slightly.

Wrath. Disappointment. Sorrow. A painful mixture of negative emotions.

Why was he calling out for her? With this, my insecurities came back again. Did he love her this much? That he would even call her out in her sleep.

My thoughts ran in circles, all ending with the same conclusion, the fact that Zero might leave me someday. All with the worst possible ending that I hoped for.

I closed my eyes, and struggled to take in huge fresh gulps of air as a certain tightness squeezed my chest tightly.

Black. That was all I saw before my own anger consumed me completely.

I was blinded.

The tray of food fell to the ground, the crash woke Zero up. I grabbed onto the fork and with no absolute control over myself, I dug my fingers into Zero's throat, producing a pained cry from him. I was choking him.

He punched, kicked and screamed. I didn't listen. I was just too focused on what was going on. What would happen if he were to go away. And plus, his sweet voice should not call out the name of that little whore.

The same whore who flaunted the fact that she was a girl and LOVED guys. Of course, relationships between a man and a woman are not so controversial here. I was the same, only that I was a man and she has to shove the fact down my fucking throat over the years by bringing her boyfriends over. Yet she was dumb enough not to realise that those men who ''loved'' her only lusted after her money and status.

Hmph. Pathetic.

If you were to call out her name, I rather that you not speak at all. Be my precious little puppet. Allow me to speak your thoughts for you.

Kiryuu Zero.

I stabbed the fork into his throat, where his larynx was located. That was enough to damage it. He did not even have a chance to cry out. I don't think that he can anymore.

He was never to speak again. Especially if he was thinking of calling out my name again. That was my order as the vampire prince, to my queen.

Zero was bleeding...

Bleeding? Wait, what have I done? I gathered his crumpled body into my arms, I slapped his face lightly, panicking. No!

''Someone, help me, MY ZERO IS DYING! HE IS DYING!'' I cried out, blood was pooling around us now. I lifted him up, bridal-style as I ran out of the room, stumbling over briefly.

As a vampire, I accessed my enhanced speed and I was banging on the door of a house so hard that the door was about to come off the hinges.

''What the hell? Wait up!'' The door opened and revealed a sleepy Aido.

''Kaname? What is up? And who is he? Why is he all bloody?'' Aido bombarded me with questions.

''Help..Zero please! Please!'' I begged him that I was on the verge of breaking down.

Someone had to save my Zero and he was the only one with enough medical experience and had the ability to heal people, together with an ability to manipulate ice. I couldn't send him to the hospital. People would know. And if people knew, the vampire council would know as well and take him away.

Aido frantically nodded his head and I carried the unconscious Zero to the couch , staining it with his blood. Aido went over to his side, putting his hands over the fork, gently pulling it out.

The blood overflowed and immediately, his ability went to work. The wound closed up slowly.

''Alright, you are going to have to tell me what is going on, right now.'' Aido stared at me, arms crossed.

''Not today, Aidou. Not now, not ever.''

''Why not? Guilty? Because if you have done this, I think you need to know that he will never be the same again.''

''How?''

''His vocal cords were damaged. Mangled in fact. He can never speak again.''

Zero? Can't speak again? And it is all my fault...God...

But he shouldn't have done that in the first place, right? He called out her name. He should have known better than to make me angry!

Because I, Kaname Kuran, am never wrong. And I just know that he loves me, he should understand. If he doesn't, then I will have to make sure he does.

After bidding farewell to Aidou, he still stared at me with doubt and suspicion, but I ignored him. Just walk away. You are the vampire prince, no one will dare to question you.

Zero, even if you can't talk anymore, I still love you. I am your God. I decide if you live or die. I decide if you suffer or not. I decide everything.

And I decide that you will be by my side, whether you are alive or dead.

XOXOXOXOXO

End of this chapter! Saa, that was one idea that ben4kevin suggested. To make him not talk again ! One more though and I will have to implement that the next chapter. I think Kaname would be considered bipolar? I mean, hearing thoughts, mood changes, high self-confidence...Then, if Zero wakes up and finds that he cannot talk anymore, a part of him might break, right? It is all Kaname's fault but he still does not want to admit it and blames others. His ego is pretty huge.

Alright, if you have any suggestions or any advice, please tell me. I really appreciate it! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I was reading more fanfictions, hopefully learning how to write better fics. So yeah, just because I didn't update yesterday, hopefully no one assumes that I have given up! Because I won't!

Thank you** LuanRina, xMissNalax, ben4kevin, Starry Night, xX-KiryuuSama-Xx! **I am really grateful especially when you have given me plenty of ideas on how to start on my next chapter! Thank you LuanRina for putting me on story alert, I love your stories by the way. Dark Kaname seems much more alluring than Kaname in the manga and anime, ne? Vampire Knight should be a yaoi, sigh~ XD :D And including **DevilsfairyX **for putting me on story alert! I am really grateful!

Kaname might be a little insane in this...changing frequently. Zero...hmmm...And oh, there is the word ' fuck' here so yeah. Don't think you guys will mind anyway XD

XOXOXOXOXOX

Zero's POV

I woke up. In the bedroom again. Usually when people wake up, they feel refreshed and that it was a brand new day, everything is going to get better from then on.

But why is it that I couldn't seem to get that feeling? Dark clouds covered my heart indeed. They clouded my ability to think straight now.

I opened my mouth, tried to say something.

I couldn't. Then, it dawned upon me. I lost it. My voice.

I tried to scream but all that came out was silence. Frustrated, tears fell down from my eyes again.

Why is that? I thrashed around on the bed, failing to realise that I was tied up again.

There was a mirror in front of me. There it was, my reflection but the mirror was cracked, probably due to the scruffle Kaname caused yesterday. The crack proved one thing, the mirror can never be fixed, no matter what, that crack can never be covered.

It also proved one thing.

How fucked up my mind is.

I have gone this far and all I have felt was anger and bitterness. Now, the fact that I have lost my voice...

Kaname Kuran. He did all this. He stabbed that freaking fork, claimed that I was going to leave him. I hate him, I hate him , I hate him!

_Oh, you hate him? But all those times he forced you onto the bed, why didn't you resist that much? You even moaned in pleasure...You are such a slut for his touch, you just love it._

What? I do not love him! I hate him!

My name is Zero Kiryuu. I am a vampire hunter and my goal is to exterminate all bloodsuckers! I hate all of them. I hate Kaname Kuran. I will get out of here soon.

That will be my goal to live on. I will not succumb to death yet. Not now, not ever.

I will tear out his larynx, to repay his own deed. I will get my revenge. I will.

_You will never do that...You love him so much..._

I do not.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname's POV

I paced around the room of my study, back and forth.

Why did I have to do that? Right now, questions about my own deed sounded in my whole mind.

Should Zero wake up, he won't hate me, right?

He should have known better than to say her name out.

_Yes, you did the right thing. You are the vampire prince. You are always right. Zero will always love you. He understands._

The voice within me said. I believed him. Because I am the vampire prince. Good thing my parents are dead, killed a long time ago. All I have to do is to wait until my next birthday, then I will be officially of age to take over the throne.

And since I have not taken over the throne yet, the vampire council decided to be a bunch of do-gooders and take over the reins temporarily.

Pitiful fools. I could just wipe them out with a wave of my hand. I can make them explode by just concentrating.

_You should go see Zero now. He should be awake. Let him know you love him so much._

Right. That is right.

I walked and I walked. Blankly, just focusing on seeing Zero. I stopped at the door, comtemplating for a while.

I went in. My Zero was awake and he was crying. Why does he cry so much when he is with me? He should be happy, smiling and laughing...

''Zero...'' I called out. No answer. I looked at his eyes. I felt my heart ache. They were not the usual bright color. They were dull, lifeless, soulless.

That is not my Zero. My Zero should be fiesty, hot-tempered and...

Is it my fault?

_No, it is not your fault at all. It was his. Take his eyes then._

What?

_Take his eyes. They say that your eyes reflect your soul. If you remove his eyes, wouldn't he be happy? Since they are causing him sadness._

How are they causing him...

_Look at the dull color of his eyes. He will eventually waste away._

I don't-

_Take the knife...Carve out the sadness within. Replace it with your love. You want him to be happy, don't you?_

I nodded my head. Yes.

_Do it then._

''Yes, anything to make Zero happy...'' I took out the dagger from my drawer. I had it placed there just in case.

''Zero...Zero...'' I tried calling out to him again, he didn't want to respond anymore. The voice was right. His eyes were killing him.

Slowly, the blood covered the bedsheets.

Slowly, the blood covered my hands.

Slowly, blood leaked out of the hollow holes, where his eyeballs used to be.

I brought them up, looking at the dull purple color of the eyeballs, kissed them. And threw them away. Which meant that I threw the sadness away.

Now, Zero don't have to suffer anymore. Better yet, he doesn't have to look at anyone. He only needs to know that I am there beside him.

Zero was so still. So still and so silent like the night. I could hear the crickets and the hooting of the owl, their calls mixing together in a cacophony of sound.

I grinned, the blood splatters on my face being more prominent when under the moonlight.

''Aidou...Come here...My Zero is so cold again...'' I said as I dialled a number. Suddenly, I felt as if the remaining of my sanity has just broken into pieces.

XOXOXOXO

Zero's POV

I feel strange. Like everything is so dark again.

All I could feel was the sharp tip of an object. It pierced my eyes which in turn pierced my soul.

I felt as if something was being taken away from me and that would spell the end of my sane life.

XOXOXOX

''Not until you tell me what is going on.'' Aido said, his voice stern . He wanted to know what was going on. This is the second time. The first time he brought that boy over, if he actually cared about that boy, he must really mean something to Kaname. If not, he would have been killed.

Kaname was a real psychopath, being able to manipulate people through his mind games since he was younger.

''But..Zero is so cold, Aidou. I must save him...'' Kaname breathed into the receiver, causing dread to fill Aidou's heart.

He had a really bad feeling about this.

Aidou reached the mansion with his superhuman speed and knocked on the door, with uncertainty.

As the door creaked open, he looked to his left and right, before being sure enough to enter.

''Kaname? Where are you?'' He asked, climbing up the stairs slowly.

''Hurry up, Aidou! The bedroom~ Zero is so cold...'' A husky voice whined. Aidou had to cringe at the child-like voice. It was really unlike Kaname.

He entered the bedroom , only to have to try to keep the bile from rising up his throat.

The walls were scrawled with Zero's name. Kaname was sitting in the middle of the room, Zero in his arms.

His eyes. Were. Not. There.

So much blood. So much gore. More than he has ever seen in the movies.

''Kaname! What the hell, tell me what is going on now!''

''I removed his pain, Aidou...''

''What?''

''His eyes were causing him pain...''

''You need help, Kaname! Let me help you! Give Zero to me!''

What Aidou said seemed to spark something in Kaname. His eyes grew into silts, which only happened when someone has gone beyond the limit gauge. He caught him off guard when he pinned me against the wall, leaving Zero on the ground.

Thank god Aidou could still hear his faint heartbeat but it was growing more slower. And here he was, Kaname crushing my windpipe.

''No one can take him away. You are going to heal him, that is it. After that, you get out of here, Aidou.'' Kaname sneered at me, his eyes glowing red.

Aidou couldnt talk and it took him all my strength to be able to nod slightly. Kaname dropped him down and Aidou massaged his throat.

Aidou crawled over to Zero, turning him over to his side. He placed my hand over his eyes, muttering a few words before the wounds healed. The holes could not close though.

They are there. And it is a constant reminder for Kaname. What he has done to Zero so far. He stole his voice and his sight. Aidou sighed, running his hands through his hair. Aido hated it when Kaname just stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

He loved him, didn't he? So, why is it that the fucker could not even show guilt on his freaking face?

''Aidou...''

''Forget it! No need for a thank you. I just want a sane Kaname back. You see what you have done? You stole his voice, now he can never see again! I am warning you, Kaname Kuran. You better let him go, if not-''

Before he had a chance to finish, Kaname utilised his telekinetic abilities to whisk him out of the window, letting him crash to the ground with a deafening thud.

''Ow...FUCK!'' Aidou groaned, rearranging his bones which broke in the process.

Kaname needed help. In his mind.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kaname held Zero in his arms , humming a song.

''My mother used to sing this to me all the time when I was younger. She sang this whenever I was afraid.'' Kaname placed his chin on top of Zero's head.

_Angels in heaven, protecting the king_

_Fear goes away as quickly as one could blink_

_With me, you are in a safe haven_

_Cross your heart and walk with me_

_Soon, you will find the treasures that are hidden_

_Finally, you will see_

_Everything is going to be alright_

_My little love, sleep tight._

As he finished singing, he hugged Zero tighter.

''Shall we marry tomorrow? In a private ceremony instead, my love? The sooner , the better...''

XOXOXO

Takuma travelled to the mansion by carriage. As it skidded to a halt and got off the carriage, he saw Aidou, limping away from the mansion.

''Oi! Aidou!'' Takuma yelled out to him, Aidou turning around and his pained expression turned into a beaming smile.

''Woah, dude. What happened to you? You look like a mutt caught up in a fight between two cats, haha!'' Takuma laughed at his own joke , with Aidou narrowing his eyes at him.

Surely he could show some concern instead of being his stupid, positive, cheerful self.

''Most importantly, what are you doing here?'' Aidou said, trying to change the subject. Takuma raised his eyebrows.

''I am here with a mission.'' Takuma whispered in his ears.

''A mission?'' Aidou wondered out loud. Takuma nodded in response.

''Yuuki said that there was something fishy going on with the vampire prat in there. So , since I am his childhood buddy, I am here to investigate.''

''I see.''

''And hey, you have not answered my question. What happened to you?''

''Takuma, you need to know something and I don't think you should enter the mansion now.''

XOXOXOXOXO

Zero's POV

Something is so cold...

Kuran cut my eyes, he carved it out...

How...should I respond?

I don't...know anymore...

I am...Who am I now?

Oh yes, I am Zero...I can not remember my last name.

Why am I still living if I have to suffer so much?

There is this image of a man in my head. He has very good looks...

Kaname Kuran...that name seems so familiar...

_You love him , don't you? You moaned out in pleasure when he entered you...You love him a lot._

I love him? I love Kaname Kuran?

Then why did he cut out my eyes and destroyed my voice?

_He loves you...and you love him, right?_

I am Zero and I love Kaname Kuran...

That shall be the reason why I am living.

XOXOXOXO

Kaname was shocked when Zero wrapped his arms around him, returning his embrace. Kaname smiled.

Zero does love him.

XOXOXOXOO

Yosh, this was ben4kevin's idea too! So I am crediting everything to ben4kevin for this idea! :D So what did you think? I hope it was up to your standards and I want to make something clear...I will not give up on this fic! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I have not updated in over a week. I apologise for that, I was sort of reading other fics to the point of neglecting my writing...So, I dedicate this chapter to all of you. And thank you to all those who have reviewed, put me on story alert and this story on their favorites! I am grateful for everything! :) So, yeah, I shall quickly move on to the next chapter!

XOXOXOXOXO

''This is insane, really! I have known Kaname for like years! You expect me to believe that he is now a crazed psycho obsessing over a vampire hunter! Forget it, Aidou!'' Takuma yelled , crossing his legs and folding his arms.

Aidou sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He just knew that there would be this kind of reaction . Coming from such a drama queen like Takuma.

''Look, my arm is twisted. You know who did this? That childhood friend of yours! We need to save Zero before he gets killed! We need to inform the vampire council!'' Aidou said, trying to reason with Takuma.

He expected him to argue again but instead to his surprise, Takuma let out a dry, bitter laugh.

''The vampire council? They can't do a shit about anything! Kaname has abilities far beyond the normal vampire. God knows what else he can do other than his insane strength!''

''But then...if so, why hasn't he taken over the throne nor dissolved the council? Since he said he wanted to.'' Aidou asked.

''He was just biding his time. At that time, the whole vampire population was on the council's side. They didn't believe that a minor teenager like Kaname could run the vampire kingdom smoothly enough. But now that he is all grown up. I think he might unleash his full wrath already. He has a lot of built up rage and anger towards the council...'' Takuma answered him.

Aidou nodded his head in understanding.

There were numerous theories that were going through his mind right now , relating to what plan Kaname was going to follow next.

As pieces of their conversation were put together, he came to a conclusion.

''Takuma, I think he already plans on taking over the throne. And he is definitely going after the vampire council right now.''

XXOXOOXOXO

''My , my . What a crowd here.'' Kaname sang cheerfully, leading a broken Zero behind him into the meeting.

''Kaname-sama! This is uncalled for! It is not right for a vampire of your status to be hanging around a lowly vampire! This will lead to some tongues wagging!'' The vampire council leader reprimanded.

Kaname's cheerful expression was instantly replaced with a venomous glare.

''What did you say?''

In an instant, Kaname had his hands on the leader's jaw, threatening it to crush it slowly.

''No one insults my Zero!''

Kaname's eyes glowed and they were turning crimson red. The vampire council members trembled. It would seem that in all those years, they had truly underestimated the true powers of the vampire prince.

''I am going to make you people pay for everything! For taking over my throne!''

Kaname slowly raised his hand and directed the hand in the leader's direction. In a flash, the leader's hands started shaking and he started inhaling forcefully, as if he was struggling to take a few gulps of air. The other members watched helplessly as their leader fell to the ground, lifeless.

As Kaname faced them, he shielded Zero who was behind him and clinging onto his back.

''So, who is next?'' He smirked.

On that night, blood was spilt.

XOXOXO

''See this lovely red, Zero? I think it looks good on you!'' Kaname said, rocking Zero's body back and forth.

Zero smiled as he cuddled with Kaname on the bloodied floor with the ashes of the vampires lying on the ground.

Kaname took out a velvety box, which held two silver rings inside. He took them out and slipped one of the rings into Zero's ring finger, then slipped one into his own.

''Zero…will you take me, Kaname Kuran, as your lawful husband? Whether I am alive or dead, we will be soul mates for eternity?'' Kaname asked, idly stroking the back of Zero's hand with his thumb.

Zero nodded his head and brought up his hand, poking his nose slightly. Kaname smiled at the adorable gesture.

''I, Kaname Kuran, declare that Zero is my husband forever and you idiots can no longer do a thing about it!'' Kaname yelled at the ashes, laughing insanely at his deed.

Zero could not understand. He could not see nor speak but he could hear. All he could hear was the laughter coming from Kaname.

XOXOXOXOX

Zero's POV

Kaname and I are officially married.

It seems so weird though but I love him too…that is what the voice says anyway.

Why does he seem so happy? Laughing at something I could never see again.

Initially, when I could not see nor talk, I was scared and angry but Kaname helped me.

I love him.

_Yes, you do._

XOXOXO

As they left the scene, Kaname carried Zero in his arms.

They vowed to each other that they would travel to a place, where no one could find them.

XOXOXOXO

''I just received word…'' Takuma said , in a solemn voice.

''About what?'' Aidou asked, suddenly being engulfed by an ominous feeling_._

''The vampire council…all of them are dead.'' Takuma answered.

''We better find Kaname fast, before he does more things!''

XOXOXO

This chapter really sucked …-.-''

And pretty short. My creative juices are a little used up, so yeah. But I plan on Kaname changing into an abusive dick to Zero while they are at a faraway place…So a time skip of about three years…Takuma and the rest try to find them…you know.


End file.
